Akatsuki Kindergarten
by Akatsuki-Lover-101
Summary: This how the Akatsuki Organization came to be.
1. First Day Of Hell

Akatsuki Kindergarten Akatsuki Kindergarten

This how the Akatsuki Organization came to be. Updated sorry it took so long I could think of anything, I'm going to try and update almost every day but i'm gone for most of the summer

First Day Of Hell

**When there is a in front of the sentence it means its a mental note**

--

**First day of Kindergarten**

"Welcome everyone to the Akatsuki kindergarten class, I am your teacher Mr. Leader an."

"Can I call you Mr. Fuzzy Head?" Tobi asked "NO YOU CAN CALL ME THAT!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tobi started crying

Ok remember you can't make fun of them until they join, just 14 more years so calm down and relax" Leader said to himself

"So lets start by having a sharing circle" Leader told everyone "So who wants to go first?"


	2. Sharing Circle

"So let's start by having a sharing circle" Leader told everyone "So who wants to go first?"

"Oh, oh Tobi wants too"

"Ok go for it" Leader told him

"OK, hi my name is Tobi and ....... I'm a good boy"

"And why do you think you should become a part of Akatsuki when you are older?" Leader asked

"Because I'm a good boy" Tobi answered

"OK then" *Well this job is starting off to be a pain in the ass*

"Who's next?"

"I'll go I guess"

"Ok" *He can't be as bad as the last one...... can he?*

"Ok then my name is Kakuzu and I love money"

"And why do you think you should become a part of Akatsuki when you are older?" Leader asked

"Cause I'm willing to kill people for money"

"Ok better then Tobi but ok" *He's already thinking about killing people... I like this kid*

"Hey" Tobi said, "That wasn't nice to say"

"Deal with it" Leader told him.

Tobi got up and went to sit in a corner and started pouting.

"Oh no the circle has been broken!!" Kisame yelled

"We're all going to die!" Hidan screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself" Kakuzu told Hidan and slapped him across the face.

"Tobi come and take your spot in the circle... NOW!" Leader yelled

"Fine.. But I don't have to like it" Tobi replied and sat back in his spot.

"Now that that problem is solved let's move on shall we, who wants to go next?

"Tobi grabbed Zetsu's hand and lifted it up.

"Ah, thank you" Leader said

"Yea Tobi, thanks a lot"

"You're welcome Flower Head"

Zetsu just turned and gave Tobi the look of death. (Like deirdara-itachix gives me)

"My name is Zetsu and I like eating dead people".

Everyone stared at him

"What?!"

"Alright" Leader said "And why..." Hidan cut him off

"Just drop it, we all know what you're going to say"

"Fine, but for interrupting me you have to go next"

"Crap in a hat, this blows"

"Please continue Zetsu" Leader told him

"K, I think I should become a member because I could get rid of evidence that we killed someone...also if you don't, I'll kill you all then eat you"

*Crickets chirping*

"Can we have a demonstration?, you can use Tobi" Itachi said

"Hold me Leader-sama!!" Tobi said as he jumped into Leader's arms

"GET OFF ME!!!!!!" He said picking up Tobi and through him into Zetsu's lap.

Tobi looked up, Zetsu was looking down at him, licking his teeth.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Tobi shot up and sat back in his seat. "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place" he said while holding his knees and rocking back and forth. (Like Madi does after Rochelle and I tickle her to death)

"Alright then can we please continue" Leader asked

"Yes Mr. Leader" All the future killers said

"Good, now it's your turn" Leader told Hidan who was hiding behind Kisame

"Fuck alright, my name is Hidan and I like praying to my god Jashin (sorry if I got his name wrong) and the reason I should be a part of Akatsuki is I can cut up crap (meaning people) and it looks like they killed themselves hahaha all hail Jashin"

*So far this kid is a pain in the ass*

"Who's next... How about you" pointing to Kisame

"Yea, go get them Nemo!" Itachi told him

"K, my name is Kisame and I like talking to my goldfish and I want to be in Akatsuki because I want to show people that just because I have blue skin doesn't mean that I can't get girls".

"You tell em brother" Kakuzu told him while he gave him the 'peace my brother sign'

He turned to Kakuzu and smiled

*He does have a point well anything is better than that Tobi kid*

"Next ...... you" he pointed to Itachi

"Me" Itachi said looking around "Why can't Rapunzel here go" pointing to Deidara.

"Hey" Deidara replied

"Cause I didn't ask Rapunzel to go, she can go later" Leader said

"I'm not a girl!" Deidara screamed "And I'll go now to clear my gender"

"One question before you start" Kisame said

"What!" Deidara asked"

Can you introduce me to the little mermaid?" Kisame asked

"Yea and Tobi wants to me Snow White, Tobi thinks she is a babe" Tobi said finally coming back to reality

"NO!!! Because I don't know them cause I'm not a Girl!!!" Deidara yelled back

"K, shish don't need to get your thong in a knot" Hidan told him

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled, he got up and ran at Hidan and started to strangle him.

"Help!" Hidan yelled as Deidara was strangling him.

Rapunzel, I mean Cinderella, I mean… Deidara yea that's it Deidara, stop trying to kill Hidan, do that on your own time" Leader-sama said

"Fine" Deidara replied as he released his hands from Hidan's throat "OMG, air, wonderful, wonderful air" Hidan said kissing the air (or at least trying too)

"Hidan, let Deidara finish **HER** introduction" Leader said

"His introduction, I'm a boy" Deidara said

"Ok just start already, before I kill Tobi" said Leader "Do I have to start now, could you kill Tobi first?" Deidara asked "Could we please all stop trying to kill Tobi?!" Tobi asked "NO!!!!" yelled the class including Leader-sama "Just for that, none of you are invited to my birthday party" Tobi replied

"CAN WE PLEASE CONTIUE THE INTRODUCTIONS!!!" Leader yelled "Yes Leader-sempai" replied the class

"Ok, my name is Deidara and I like blowing up crap (I would also like it if Madi would stop falling in love with Kankuro) and for the Akatsuki, I could be a suicide bomber (not like Madi would care if I died).

"Ok, Deidara thank you for your intro (and your Madi ranting), next is you" Leader said pointing to Itachi.

"Whatever, my name is Itachi and I like flicking people in their forehead (he would enjoy having Sakura for a sister) and I think I'll join the Akatsuki cause I've got nothing better to do then try and get my cockatoo headed brother to kill me".

"I like Cockatoos!" yelled Tobi "Yea well I would like to see Tobi blood all over this room but you don't see me yelling it!!!!!!!" Hidan didn't not yell", Um you just yelled" Tobi told him. "Smart ass bustard" Hidan mumbled, "What did you say?" Tobi asked, "I called you a smart ass bustard!!!!" Hidan yelled "……Why???" asked Tobi. "Alright stop it!" yelled Leader-sama "Hidan stop calling Tobi stupid names, make them more harsh and Tobi……STOP ACTING STUPID AND BEING STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leader yelled, "Tobi just peed his pants" Tobi replied "Tuff" Leader said

"And last to go is you" Leader said pointing to Sasori (the sexiest man alive). "Holy crap, where did you come from?!" Hidan asked "I've been here the whole time you fuckwad" replied Sasori

"You little.." Hidan started "Shut it Hidan or you kiss Tobi" Leader said. Hidan got up and ran to the little villains room and through up"

"Alright, well while Hidan is losing his cookies.." Leader said "Cookies where?!?!" Tobi asked, "Tobi shut up of kiss Zetsu!!! (More like he would eat Tobi's face off, now that would be fun to watch)" Leader yelled. Tobi got up and went to join Hidan.

"Leader-sama, do you like watch boys kiss each other?, cause you keep telling us to kiss each other" Kisame asked (I would not want to be Kisame right now)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Leader said with smoke coming out his ears

"Um, I', sorry" Kisame said to Sasori "Would you like to continue?"

"Not really but if I have too" Sasori replied

"My name is Sasori, I'm made of wood so if you hit me in the head with a frying pan, my head would fall off and not hurt (remind you of something Rochelle or should I say Hajime) and I would join the Akatsuki cause my parents are dead and I want to kill my grandmother".

"Ok, that's not creepy at all" said Leader.

"Kisame go and get Hidan and Tobi it's time for lunch".


End file.
